Saving Grace
by DevilFawks
Summary: Chrono and Rosette are sent to Italy to exorcise a 'Devil's Child', but they get more then they bargained for when they meet a woman who fell in love with a devil.
1. Mission: Italy

"Dammit!!" Rosette screamed.

"…Uh…Rosette?" Chrono began.

"WHY the hell do I ALWAYS get stuck WITH THE CHORES?!" She screeched.

"…Because you wrecked another car in the process of exorcising a demon while causing major destruction?" Asmaria began. Rosette sweat dropped.

"Sister Rosette! Sister Kate would like to see you and Chrono!" Sister Margaret called.

"Yes! Another mission! C'mon Chrono!" Rosette chirped.

"See you later, Asmaria!" Chrono called, following after her.

* * *

"We have gotten reports of strange activity in a small village in Italy" Sister Kate began.

"There is a creature that resides there that the town folk have come to call; _Bambina_ _de_ _Diablo…_" Father Remington continued.

Chrono suddenly became very serious.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Rosette asked.

"…It means _Devil's Child_…" Chrono replied.

"We are unsure if this creature is truly malicious. We are sending you two on a recognizance mission, find this devil's child…exorcise it if necessary…" Sister Kate finished. Rosette glanced at Chrono.

"…Understood, let's go, Rosette" Chrono said briskly, heading toward the door.

* * *

Rosette watched Chrono from the corner of her eye. He stared distractedly out of the window of the private plane.

"…Chrono…"

He looked up at her smiling, "…It's okay, Rosette, I'm fine…"

She returned his smile.

"Alright, you two, we'll be landing soon" Father Remington smiled.

"Okay…"

"We'll be staying at a hotel in Barcelona, we'll stop there first…"

"Barcelona!? Great food, wonderful shopping…this is turning out to be a great vacation!" Rosette cheered.

"…Uh…this isn't a vacation…" Chrono began.

* * *

"OoH! Why do we have to trek all the way to the boonies, while Father Remington gets to stay in the hotel?! He could have at least given us a car…" Rosette whined.

"…I think they were afraid you'd wreck it again…"

"Shut up!!!!"

Just then, something came running up the path towards them.

"Huh? What's that?"

It appeared to be a child wearing a cloak up over its head.

"It's a kid…what's he running from…?" Rosette began.

"Be careful…something doesn't smell right…" Chrono growled.

The child crashed right into her, falling to the ground.

"…Hey, are you okay?" she began, reaching to help the child up.

"No…no!" it cried shaking its head until the hood fell off.

"…It's a girl…" Chrono began. The little girl screamed, reaching up to cover her head, but it was no use. She couldn't hide the horns that were sprouting from either side of her head. Her hair was long and silvery, it hung past her shoulders, tears welled in her crimson eyes.

"…You're…" Rosette began.

"…P…Please…I'm not a monster…" She sniffled.

"Come back here!"

Chrono and Rosette looked up, several villagers were running towards them with pitchforks.

"N…no…please I didn't do anything wrong!" the little girl cried.

"What's going on here?!" Rosette asked as they stopped in front of her.

"A nun…?"

"At last, someone to return purity to our land!"

"Huh?"

"Please, sister…send that abomination back to hell!"

"No! I don' wanna go to hell!"

"What has she done?" Rosette asked.

"That child is a sin!"

"It once set a plague of snakes on us!"

"And just now it was trying to bewitch our children away from the village!"

Chrono gazed down at the crying child.

"What is wrong with you?! She's just a little girl!" Rosette cried.

"What?!"

The girl looked up at her as she turned to pick her up.

"C'mon, sweetie, where do you live?" she smiled.

"…The creature's appearance has fooled you!"

"It bewitched you with those red eyes!"


	2. Celeste

"What's your name?" Chrono asked.

"…Celeste…" the little girl replied.

"Is there any truth to what the villagers said?"

Celeste glared at her feet. "…It…was an accident…I didn't mean to call those snakes here…the older boys were throwing rocks at me…I got scared and called for help…and then…they just appeared…"

"…What about the children?" Rosette asked.

"…I got lonely…I only wanted to play with them…but my hood fell off and they all got scared…"

"Celeste…" Rosette began.

"Celeste! Celeste, where are you?!" a beautiful female voice called.

"That's my mama!" Celeste smiled. The forest opened up to a small sleepy village, there was one house that was far away from the rest. There stood a beautiful young woman with thick brown hair and green eyes.

"Mama!" Celeste cried, running to her.

"My baby! I was so worried about you!" the woman cried lifting the child into her arms. Her emerald gazed flicked up to the others.

"…Who are you…?"

"That's Chrono and Sister Rosette, they saved me!" Celeste smiled.

"I warned you about going into the village…"

"…but I was lonely…" she whimpered.

"My name is Delilah… Thank you so much for keeping my precious girl safe. You are quite welcome in my home, though I don't have much to offer" The woman smiled.

"Thank you" Rosette smiled.

* * *

Celeste laughed as she ran around outside with the dog.

"We're actually here about your daughter…" Rosette began as Delilah prepared tea.

"…Her father was a devil wasn't he…" Chrono began. Delilah stiffened.

"It's alright, miss Delilah, Chrono's a devil, too" Rosette said quickly. She looked at him in shock, then smiled.

"…I thought so…that's how you could tell about my girl…" She set a cup in front of Rosette. "I noticed the watch around your neck, you are his contractor?"

"…Uh…yes…is that what happened to you?"

"Heh, no…I found him…" Delilah smiled.

"…'Found'…?" Chrono began.

"…Celeste's father was a devil named Lunus…and I loved him…"

"…Did you say Lunus?!" Chrono began.

"You know him?" Rosette asked.

"…yeah…you could say we were friends once…"

"…I found him in the old abandoned church, he had crashed through the ceiling and was hurt pretty badly. I nursed him back to health, he was cold to me at first but soon he began to open up to me…one day I came to check on him and he was gone…but eventually he came back for me…it was the most magical night of my life…" Delilah blushed.

Rosette and Chrono sweat dropped.

"…When my father found out I was pregnant…he demanded I tell him who the father was…When I refused, he threatened to throw me out, my elder brothers begged him to spare me. But when Celeste was born, my family turned their back on me. After all, no human child has horns…"

Delilah laughed softly, "Everyone thought she was the anti-Christ!"

"…What happened…to Lunus?" Rosette asked tentatively. Delilah gazed forlornly out of the window, watching her daughter at play.

"He stayed with us for a time…always coming on the full moon…But then…one night, four years ago…he came to me, he seemed nervous, overly cautious. He said something was after him and he was afraid if it couldn't get him it would go after our daughter…he promised to come back when it was safe, but…" she trailed off, tears pooling in her eyes, "…I fear he is…dead…"

Rosette gave her a pitying look, Chrono came up to her taking her hand.

"Don't give up hope, devils aren't that easy to kill and Lunus is one of the strongest I know!" He said fiercely. Delilah gazed at him in surprise, then smiled.

"…Thank you, Chrono…"


	3. Lunus

"So, this child isn't evil?" Father Remington began.

"Nope, she's just a regular little girl…" Rosette shrugged. Chrono gazed distractedly out of the window.

"Chrono, you said you knew the girl's father, am I right?" Father Remington began.

"…Yeah…Lunus was a very powerful devil, he was in league with me and Ion to take back heaven…"

Rosette gasped.

"…Lunus was purely in it for the battle. He loved to fight, that's all I can say. One day, he was taken by surprise and severely hurt in battle. He fell to earth and we didn't hear from him for a while after that. Ion thought he was dead but I knew better.

"He came to me almost a year later, telling me he was giving up the campaign. When I demanded a reason, he told me about the girl he met in human world and how she had given him a daughter, the way he described them, you would've thought they were the Virgin Mother and Child…" Chrono huffed. "He told me to tell Ion he was dead, he said he was going to stay with his lover and baby…perhaps the reason Lunus left them was because Ion found him again…"

"Then we have to find him!" Rosette began.

"How? We don't even know where to look!" Chrono began.

"And besides that wasn't our mission…" Father Remington began.

"I don't care! I look at Celeste and I just wanna help her! She's all alone…her mother's only human she can't protect her forever…"

Chrono looked away, Father Remington fell deep in thought.

"…we can't do anything about the father but…I propose you two stay close and watch the girl awhile longer"

"Thank you, Father!" Rosette cheered.

* * *

"Hi Sister Rosette, hi Chrono!" Celeste chirped running up to them.

"Hi Celeste" Rosette smiled.

"I like the way you smell, Chrono…it's like papa's smell" she smiled. Rosette looked at her.

"…You remember your papa?" Chrono asked.

"…Mmhm…even though I haven't seen him since I was a baby…and I can't remember his face so well, I remember his smell. His voice was strong and gentle when he talked to me…he called me 'precious' and said 'I love you' a lot to me and mama…" red tears welled in her eyes. "…I miss him so much…" She cried burying her face in Rosette's chest.

"Celeste…" Rosette began.

Chrono then paused staring out into the forest that surrounded the village.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"…Nothing…nothing at all…" he sighed. The creature's black eyes focused on the house, it smirked wickedly.

* * *

"…If Father Remington wants us to check in on Delilah and Celeste…he could at **least **lent us a CAR!!!" Rosette whined.

"…C'mon, Rosette, we're almost…" Chrono began. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"…Huh? What's wrong?"

"…Come on!" He said grabbing onto her arm.


	4. Enemies

"Celeste, it's time for dinner, love…" Delilah called.

"…Exssscusssse me missssss"

Delilah looked up at the figure standing in her doorway.

* * *

"…Chrono! …Hold on! Tell me what's happening!" Rosette cried as he dragged her down the path.

"…Remember how Delilah said Lunus left because he was afraid what was after him would target Celeste? I think it already has…"

"What?! Why?!"

"Celeste may not be a full fledged devil but because her father was very powerful she has a great enough source of power. Whatever is hunting Lunus wants that power…Celeste and Delilah are in great danger"

* * *

"…Who are you…" Delilah began, backing up.

"There isssssssssssss no need to fear me" it began.

"…You may wear a human's skin but I know what you really are" she prickled.

"…And I know who you are…you are Lunusssssssssssssssssss' lover are you not?"

"And what would make you say that?"

"Lunussssssssssssssssssssssssssssss told me of corsssssssssssssssssssssssssssse" It hissed with a smile. Delilah froze, "…You…know where he is…?"

"…Why yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss and he ssssssssssssssspeakssssssssssssssss only of you and your lovely little girl…SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSelessssssssssssssssssssssste, if I recall"

Delilah smiled tears in her eyes, "…He's alive…thank goodness…"

"He longssssssssssssssssssssss to be with you…come with me and I sssssssssssssssssshall take you to him" it said, holding out a hand. Delilah reached for it without a second thought.

"Get away from her…"

She turned to see her daughter glaring angrily at the other devil.

"…It's alright, Celeste, this man is going to take us to see your father" She smiled. But the girl kept her distance.

"…I see what you really are…slimy, contorted, slithering along the ground, spouting obscenities where ever you go" Celeste spat. "…You are no savior…you reek of my father's blood!"

"…What?!" Delilah choked, shrinking away from it.

"Heh, you are one clever girl, I sssssssssssssssshould have known it wouldn't be ssssssssssssssssssssssssso easssssssssssssssssssssssssy" It smirked. A snake's tale curled around Delilah, pulling her to him.

"Mama!" Celeste cried.

"Celeste! Delilah!" Rosette cried as she and Chrono arrived on the scene.

"Serperus…So it was **you**" Chrono growled.

"Why, hello Chrono, it'ssssssssssssssssssssssssss been a long time. Though, looking at you now I can hardly believe you are really him"

"Let her go!" Rosette cried, pulling out her gun.

"I think not…"

Serperus' body began to stretch, his head became that of a serpent, green scales covered his torso. Black wings sprouted from his back.

"How about a trade? The girl for the woman"

"Me?" Celeste began.

"No! You leave my girl alone!" Delilah shouted.

"Sssssssssssssssssssssilensssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse woman!" Serperus growled, his tail beginning to squeeze her.

"AH!!"

"Mommy!"

"I will give you 'til midnight to desssssssssssssssssssssssssside" he cackled flying away.

"MOMMY!!!" Celeste wept.

"…Damn…" Chrono cursed.

"What are we going to do?" Rosette asked, holding the sobbing child. Chrono was silent for a moment.

"Celeste, let me…borrow some of your power…"

"…Huh?…My power…?"

"…Just a little bit, I promise you won't even miss it…"

"…Okay…" she said wiping her eyes. Chrono kneeled down in front of her, pressing his forehead to hers. Celeste's eyes went blank, Chrono continued to stare deep into their crimson depths. His body began to shift, Rosette watched in shock as he took on his true form, Chrono the sinner. Celeste's eyes cleared as he pulled away.

"Are you all right?"

"…Chrono…is that really you…?" she blinked.

"…What are you gonna do?" Rosette began.

**"I'm going to see if I can find Lunus. If I'm not back by midnight, try to stall for time…"** Chrono replied, coming to his feet.

"…You're…gonna find my papa?" Celeste began.

**"…I can try…"** he smiled, zooming off into the forest.


	5. Triumphant Return

"Chrono's been gone for an awful long time…" Celeste sighed.

"Dammit…He better hurry up, it's almost midnight!" Rosette cursed.

"…Sssssssssssssssssso, Chrono hassssssssssssssssss fled, hassssssssssss he?"

The girls turned as Serperus appeared before them, Delilah unconscious, still wrapped in his tail.

"Mommy!" Celeste began.

"Come now, child, if you want your mother to live for another day, you will come with me…"

"Never!" Rosette cried, holding up her gun. Serperus smirked, whipping his tail he threw Delilah at her. Rosette braced herself to catch her, the older woman knocking her to the ground. Celeste screamed, the snake proceeded to trap her in its tail. The scream roused Delilah.

"Celeste!"

"Let go of me! Just you wait! My papa's gonna come and send you back to hell!" the little girl cried.

"Your father!" the snake let out a laugh. "That fool issssssssssssssssssssss long dead! I killed him mysssssssssssssssssssssssssself!"

Delilah fell to her knees, "…No…"

Celeste's eyes filled with tears. "…No…that's not true…you…YOU'RE LYING!!!!"

Her body was enveloped in a strange white light, Serperus gave an agonized cry as his tail was ripped apart. The light began to dim, two silver wings appeared first glistening in the moonlight. Celeste's entire body seemed to shine, her crimson eyes glowed. She took off into the forest, with a powerful flap of her wings.

"…you wench…come back here!" Serperus hissed barreling after her. Celeste flew swiftly, dodging the trees with ease. Tears blurred her vision as she landed in a clearing bathed in the light of the full moon.

"Papa! Please I know you're not dead…you can't die when mama and me still need you!!" She sobbed out loud. "…Please come back to us…"

"…There you are my ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssweet!" Serperus hissed. Celeste flinched back.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssinsssssssssssssssssssssssse you refusssssssssssssssssssse to help me, I'll jusssssssssssssssssssssssssssst have to kill you…" he lunged at her. Celeste screamed covering her head with her hands, something yanked her out of the way, Serperus gave a strangled cry. She opened her eyes blinking up at Chrono.

**"Sorry I'm late"** he smiled.

She nodded vigorously, looking over at Serperus. Another devil blocked her view of him. His long silvery white hair glistened in the moonlight, his silver wings were raised in outrage. His hand was sticking out of Serperus' back.

"…no…I…killed you…" Serperus coughed, choking on his own blood.

**_"…I warned you I would kill you if you came after my girl!"_** he snarled in a voice as deep as the ocean. Serperus' body dissolved into dust, the strange devil turned to them smiling affectionately at Celeste.

_**"Hello, precious. My, how you've grown"**_ His red eyes shown like the harvest moon. Celeste's eyes clouded with tears, Chrono set her down and she ran to him.

"Daddy!!" she wept as he scooped her into his arms.

_**"I know, my precious one, forgive my long absence…"**_ Lunus whispered cuddling her close to him.

"…Daddy…he said…he said you were…you were…" she hiccupped.

_**"…Shhh…now, I'm fine…"**_

Chrono watched in silence.

* * *

"Look!" Rosette cried pointing up at the sky. Chrono, Lunus and Celeste landed before them.

"Look who I found, Mommy!" Celeste beamed. Delilah's eyes went wide.

"…Darling…"

_**"…Hello, my love…"**_Lunus smiled. She ran into his arms, they kissed passionately.

"…Lunus…I was so worried about you…don't ever scare me like that again…" she sighed pressing her cheek against his chest.

_**"…I promise, my love…never again…"**_

Celeste gave a sigh as her wings retracted into her back, Chrono shrank back to his human form.

"…What will you do now?" he asked.

_**"…I will stay here…with my family…"**_ Lunus smiled, lifting Celeste into his arms. As the morning sun began to rise, his devil form began to vanish. Before them stood a very handsome mortal looking man with pale hair and red-brown eyes.

"…I thank you, Chrono, it is good to know that you are still my friend" He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"…Anytime…"

"And thank you, miss, for seeing to my wife and daughter" He bowed, kissing Rosette's hand.

"…Sure…" she blushed.

"Bye Chrono! Bye Rosette!!!" Celeste cheered as they walked off into the rising sun.

"Thank you for everything!" Delilah called.

"Come back anytime" Lunus waved.

"…You know what…I think they're going to be okay…" Rosette smiled. Chrono nodded.


End file.
